Lazos del destino
by Orihara Shizue
Summary: Adorable Pair  AtobexJiroh  Un joven millonario que detesta la Navidad, descubrirá que dicha celebración no es tan mala, gracias a que el caprichoso destino lo liga a cierto chico dormilón. Bad Summary, pero denme una oportunidad. Entren a leer nya x3


Título: "Lazos del destino"

Personajes: Atobe Keigo, Akutagawa Jiroh

Género: Romance… creo

Notas de la autora: No estoy muy segura… solo sé que empezaré a escribir y a ver qué sale xD Lo importante es que se centra en una de mis parejas favoritas de Prince of Tennis: La Adorable/Slepless Pair :3

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamientos"-

_-/conversación telefónica/-_

_-**Mensajes de texto**-_

Disclaimer: Nada, nadita de Prince of Tennis me pertenece… menos mal xD Si no quién sabe a dónde habría ido a parar esta genial serie. En fin, lo importante es que todo el crédito le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi-sama

"_**Lazos del destino"**_

Un delicado manto blanco cubría las calles y edificios. Rojo, blanco y verde. Eran los colores que vistosa y alegremente decoraban la ciudad. Una agradable sensación, que podría calificarse de mágica, saturaba el ambiente. Claro indicio de que la época más hermosa y simbólica del año hacía su majestuosa llegada. La Navidad. Un espacio temporal especial, cuyo poder unía a las familias, gozaban de su amena compañía ignorando sus habituales preocupaciones. Un día que todos esperaban con ansias. Un día que era solo emoción, tranquilidad, alegría.

-¡Al diablo con la maldita Navidad!- exclamó molesto un joven, que en un arrebato destruyó un pequeño Santa Claus decorativo, cuyo único crimen fue alegrar el ambiente de la plaza central de la ciudad.

Sí, la Navidad es una época maravillosa. No obstante, no todos comparten este punto de vista, y un claro ejemplo es este joven de no más de quince años, llamado Atobe Keigo.

- "¿Qué tiene de especial la estúpida Navidad? No es más que otra excusa del mercado para que la gente gaste más dinero. Esta 'gloriosa' fiesta, a fin de cuentas, solo se reduce a eso: Regalos. Las ingenuas familias se reúnen frente a un vistoso árbol a abrir regalos."- pensó el joven de grisácea cabellera.

Su llegada desde Inglaterra solo había acontecido dos semanas atrás. Pensó que en Japón sería diferente, pero ahora veía que eran igual de ciegos. ¿Sería él, acaso, el único ser cuerdo de todo el planeta Tierra? En ocasiones así lo creía.

Procedente de una familia verdaderamente acaudalada, y dada la caprichosa personalidad de la gran mayoría de estas personas, sus padres quisieron trasladarse no solo de país, sino de continente, siendo de esta forma el cómo llegó a Japón. ¿Estaba él conforme con esta determinación? No. Sin embargo, su postura de hijo perfecto le impide cuestionar, expresarse. Siempre ha sido así. Siempre ha sido su deber. Obtener buenas calificaciones, sobresalir en todo, ser cortés, complacer a sus padres.

Contempló a un pequeño niño que caminaba junto a su madre. Pudo escuchar al menor hablando con emoción sobre Santa Claus, las cosas que le pidió y traerá, porque fue buen niño. Rió con desdén. ¿Santa Claus? Qué ingenuos son los niños. Creer en una tontería de tal dimensión… aunque… Se detuvo un instante y contempló al ahora estrellado firmamento. En el fondo, y muy a su pesar, sabía que le dolía, le enfadaba, que sus padres nunca intentaran siquiera inculcarle alguna fantasía inocente, alimentar ilusiones que llenaran y alegraran su noble corazón de niño. Regalos. El significado de la Navidad es que te compren todo lo que pides. Eso es lo que le enseñaron desde que tiene memoria. La primera vez que oyó sobre lo demás, sobre el lado 'mágico' de este día, fue cuando comenzó a asistir a la escuela. Santa Claus, alegría, unión. Jamás lo entendió. ¿Cómo entender algo que no se ha experimentado?

Pronto el comercio cerraría sus puertas. Una deliciosa oscuridad rodeará con sus vastos brazos el lugar. Es de esperar. Es Víspera de Navidad. La calidez del hogar, la cena, la familia. Es lo único que ronda por la mente de la gente. Claro que él no regresaría a la mansión. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Fuera del servicio, no habría nadie. Sus padres, como siempre, ocupados en el extranjero con sus negocios. ¿Y él? Solo… siempre solo.

-"Por eso odio la Navidad. Este día es el único en que realmente me doy cuenta que me siento tan solitario…"- pensó con amargura.

A los pocos minutos, la plaza se convirtió en un pequeño punto luminoso sumergido en un amplio sector comercial dormido. Keigo se sentó en una banca. Poco le importaba si acaba empapado con la nieve.

-"Esta banca es incómoda. ¿Es que ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien estos plebeyos?"-pensó aburrido y algo exasperado, intentando acomodarse.

El montón de nieve de la banca pareció cobrar vida, pues se retorció un poco. Un gran bostezó se dejó oír, y a los pocos segundos, un joven de facciones somnolientas y cabellos desordenados hizo aparición. El otro chico se levantó de un salto por el susto.

-¡¿Estabas durmiendo ahí?- preguntó, impresionado. -¡¿Qué eres tonto o qué? ¡Pudiste morir de hipotermia!- ahora se encontraba un poco asustado y nervioso, lo cual jamás admitiría.

-Ññam… ¿qué hora es?- consultó frotándose los ojos.

-Cerca de las diez…- respondió por inercia.

-Tengo frío- dijo abrazándose y tiritando un poco.

-¡De eso te estoy hablando!- al observar que el chico se acomodaba nuevamente, lo haló de sus ropas y lo sentó. -¡No te duermas así como así!

-Lo siento… es que tengo sueño- bosteza nuevamente. Contempla el suelo, donde un bolso yacía, con una capa creciente de nieve cubriéndolo, pues nevaba nuevamente. -¿Te parece ayudarme a despabilarme entonces? Y de paso entrar un poco en calor.

-¿Ahn?- puso cara de no comprender. Realmente no sabía a qué se refería el chico. Y no solo eso, ¿cómo podía hablar con tanta soltura con un desconocido?

-¿Juegas tenis?

-¿Qué si juego? Por supuesto que sí. Ore-sama no tiene rival- respondió sonriendo con altivez. Comenzó a sentirse tranquilo. El chico no parecía peligroso, y si éste quería un partido, se lo daría con gusto. Todo por distraerse un poco de su situación.

Por otra parte, el chico de cabellos castaños con tonalidades anaranjadas contempló a Atobe. La tenue iluminación del lugar no le permitió detallar minuciosamente sus rasgos, no obstante, fue la necesaria para apreciar el atractivo rostro. Sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, brindándole el calor y color que el frío le había arrebatado. Sus párpados ya no pesaban tanto como hace un momento. Comenzaba a sentirse emocionado. Si el chico resultaba ser tan buen tenista como aseguraba ser, definitivamente gozaría de un espléndido partido, idea que le desperezaba y le devolvía aquella personalidad alegre y activa que le era característica. Además, el chico era guapo.

-¡Yay! ¡¿A qué estamos esperando, entonces?- exclamó alegremente levantándose de un brinco, quedando a escasos centímetros de su acompañante, aunque pareció no prestarle importancia a tal hecho.

Keigo mantuvo su porte inmutable. Claro que esto no quiere decir que no sintiera un leve cosquilleo en el estómago por la cercanía. El adolescente frente suyo se agachó ligeramente para tomar sus pertenencias y ensanchar aun más su sonrisa, si aquello era posible.

-"Este chico… es diferente al resto que he conocido… pero ¿en qué sentido?"

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al oír una voz diciéndole algo que no logró captar. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando tomaron su mano y fue arrastrado en una carrera a un lugar cuyo paradero desconocía.

-¿A dónde llevas a Ore-sama?- su mente estaría hecha un lío, pero no dejaría que ésta se tradujera en sus acciones.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡A las canchas! ¡Dijiste que jugarías conmigo! Te dije que en cerca de aquí tienen canchas techadas. Vamos para allá- respondió sin dejar de sonreír, ni de correr.

El chico de cabellos oscuros con destellos plateados simplemente se dejó llevar. Como dijo anteriormente, no sentía peligro provenir del chico. ¿Algún fundamento? Ninguno realmente válido. ¿Instinto? Probablemente. La esencia del joven le transmitía tranquilidad, una sensación agradable.

Alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a un galpón de modestas proporciones, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Por motivos bastante evidentes, su interior estaba deshabitado, no obstante, lo realmente importante estaba allí: dos canchas de tenis de arcilla. El techo contaba con numerosos focos, todos funcionando correctamente. También contaba con unas cuantas bancas. Resultaba un tanto extraño ver canchas en un recinto cerrado, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, resulta una idea bastante inteligente.

-Ten- dijo el joven de ojos avellana ofreciéndole una raqueta.

-Gracias- el aludido aceptó el objeto, puesto que, obviamente, no andaba con sus implementos propios. -¿Jugaste un partido con alguien o por qué saliste con tus raquetas?- preguntó.

-Se supone que me juntaría con un amigo, pero empezó a nevar y me mando un mensaje diciendo que no iría. Me devolví, entré a un teatro en que representaban una obra con entrada liberada, y cuando me marchaba a casa acortando camino por la plaza, me caí dormido en la banca en que me encontraste- contó animosamente.

-Eso lo explica todo- comentó con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ¡comencemos!

Para iniciar el partido, Atobe sacó primero. No tuvo dificultad para marcar un punto. Lo que lo descolocó fue que su oponente comenzara a gritar '¡Sugee!' como loco. Mientras avisaba que lanzaría el segundo saque, meditó un poco la reacción contraria, y le pareció lógico que se emocionara. Su saque tenía una fuerza y velocidad alucinante.

A medida que se desarrollaba el partido, el rubio se fue acostumbrando al ritmo de su oponente, logrando hacer patente sus habilidades también. El ojiazul comenzaba a contagiarse de la emoción de su contrincante. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto jugando al tenis. En cada torneo que participó, ganó. Sin embargo, 'divertido', no era el calificativo ideal para esos momentos; era una palabra que le iba como anillo al dedo a lo que vivía ahora. No es que el chico fuera un gran jugador (aunque sí era bastante bueno), pero era una caja de sorpresas. Y, definitivamente, lo que más llamaba su atención de él, es el hecho de que a pesar de que estaba perdiendo, el adolescente no se desanimaba. Con la misma alegría celebraba tanto sus puntos como los de Keigo.

-"Qué chico más interesante"- sonrió.

El desenlace llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban. ¿El resultado? 6-3, Atobe ganador. Se dieron un apretón de manos, y luego el chico desconocido comenzó a brincar, gritando lo genial que era el de cabellos plata.

-¡Hagamos angelitos de nieve!- gritó agarrando nuevamente al otro joven. Atobe quiso resistirse, pero ya había saltado desde la puerta y caían sobre la suave, hermosa y fría nieve. -¡Jajajaaj!- reía el rubio moviendo sus brazos y piernas.

-Mira que eres infantil- sonrió dulcemente. Iba a levantarse, pero se lo impidieron.

-¡No seas aburrido! ¡jajajja! ¡Hazlo también!

Suspiró y se rindió a los deseos del chico de ojos avellana. Se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza y agitó débilmente sus extremidades. Sin importar lo autoritario, imponente que fuera, no podía negarse a las peticiones del joven.

-"Es diferente… y ahora sé por qué… porque es el único que me ha hablado con naturalidad. Es el único que no me ha sonreído por cortesía, por conseguir méritos. Él es auténtico. Y tengo que admitir que me agrada."- pensó sonriendo. Luego, se sorprendió al percatarse que olvidaron lo más básico: presentarse. –Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.- ladeó el rostro en dirección al chico que le acompañaba, quien también se sorprendió, para posteriormente reír de lo absurdo de la situación.

-Me llamo Akutagawa Jiroh, ¿y tú?

-Pues tienes la dicha de conocer a Atobe Keigo.

-Jajaja, qué gracioso eres.

-¿Cómo osas reírte de Ore-sama?- preguntó acusadoramente, en broma, sentándose. Formó una perfecta bola de agua cristalizada, conocida como nieve, y la pulverizó en el cabello del chico.

-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!

¿Quién lo diría? Atobe Kiego siendo partícipe de una batalla de nieve. Riendo, divirtiéndose, y soltando uno que otro comentario sobre su grandeza. La arrogancia, el egoísmo, hasta el sarcasmo, se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones. No recordaba haber reído tanto en el pasado.

Fue solo después que estuvieron exhaustos, sentados en la nieve de nueva cuenta, que el ojiazul miró a sus alrededores. Rojo, Verde, Blanco. Llamativas luces formando renos, bastones de caramelo, estrellas. La Navidad. Él no tenía con quién celebrar, he allí el motivo de su molestia y tristeza iniciales, pero, ¿y Jiroh? ¿Por qué seguía acompañándolo? ¿No tendría que volver a casa?

-¿No crees que estarán esperándote en casa?- preguntó un poco triste. Era tiempo de la despedida.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasadas las once.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Llegaré tarde a la cena!- se levantó y se puso a correr en círculos. Debía marcharse. Tomó sus cosas y al momento de proceder a despedirse, tras la serena expresión de Keigo, notó un deje de tristeza. – ¿No vas ir a tu hogar también?

-Sí, supongo que debería hacerlo- se enderezó lentamente. –Espero nos podamos ver otro día.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó directamente, provocando que el otro diera un respingo.

-¿Qué dices? Ore-sama jamás está triste.

-No me mientas- su rostro expresaba un poco de dolor. Quería que confiara en él. En ese poco tiempo se percató que se sentía extremadamente bien, feliz, junto al chico de hermosos ojos azules con destellos grises.

-Bien- suspiró. –Estaré solo esta… bueno, en realidad siempre estoy solo para estas fechas. Mis padres viajan constantemente por motivos de negocios. Por eso salí a, digámoslo así, pasear un rato.

-…Lo siento, Atobe- dijo abrazándolo.

-…- su primera reacción fue paralizarse y abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Después, su mirada se suavizó y revolvió los cabellos de Jiroh. –No lo lamentes, tonto. No tienes por qué preocuparte, no es tan importante. Ahora debes marcharte. Te esperan.

-¡No te dejaré solo!- hizo un puchero. Unos instantes después, el rostro se le iluminó. -¡Ya sé! ¡Ven conmigo a pasar la Navidad!

-¡¿Qué?- eso sí que no se lo esperaba. –Jiroh, nos conocemos desde hace ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si voy para allá? Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar. "Quiero aceptar, de verdad que quiero, pero no es correcto"

-¡No digas eso! ¡Eres mi amigo!

Atobe se paralizó de nuevo. Y no era para menos. Era la primera vez que alguien se refería hacia su persona de aquella manera. Amigo… tenía un amigo…

-Además, no serías el único, unos amigos irán también. ¡Les vas a caer bien! ¡Anda, Atobe! ¡Ven conmigo!- empieza a zarandearlo.

-Lo haré sólo si llamas a tus padres y les preguntas.

-¡Yay!- esbozó un hermosa sonrisa, y con un rápido movimiento saca su celular y marca a su casa. Toma un poco de distancia y habla un par de minutos, explicando brevemente la situación. En ningún momento la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, por lo que su ahora amigo concluyó que no le pusieron objeciones.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-¡Que sí! ¡Mamá dice que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, porque le dije lo sugee que eras! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

-…- ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían tomado de la mano, y se había dejado guiar.

El trayecto al hogar del castaño resultó corto. Si demoraron diez minutos en llegar fue mucho. El hogar del chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba ubicado en una tranquila zona residencial. La emoción y alegría emanaban de cada vivienda. El ambiente festivo, que se prolongaría un buen lapso de tiempo más, provocaba que la estancia en las calles no se sintiera solitaria, ni siquiera daba la sensación de que fuera tan tarde. Keigo detalló con la mirada cada detalle de la casa de su nuevo amigo, y si bien en comparación con la propia (una mansión de vastas proporciones, prácticamente palacio) era mucho más pequeña, le pareció mucho más acogedora y bastante bonita. Jiroh tocó el timbre, excusándose riendo que había olvidado sus llaves.

No tardó demasiado en aparecer una esbelta y sonriente mujer. Viéndola, el joven entendió a quién había salido el castaño. Al ver a ambos chicos, la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó, y los invitó a pasar inmediatamente. Su hijo ingresó sin preámbulos; en cambio, su compañero se excusó primero con la dueña de casa, sonriendo levemente, diciendo que lamentaba causar tantas molestias. La mujer rió, y dulcemente le replicó que todos los amigos de su hijo eran bien recibidos, que no se preocupara.

Un poco menos incómodo, Atobe entró a la morada de los Akutagawa. El interior del hogar, tal como lo imaginó, era acogedor. Iba a continuar observando el lugar, cuando escuchó un gritó de emoción, y sintió una presión en su brazo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era guiado por Jiroh hacia lo que seguramente era el comedor. Había una larga mesa rectangular, decorada con un alegre mantel navideño. Sentados frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabellos marrón oscuro, seguramente el padre; y cuatro jóvenes, que debían de ser los amigos que le había mencionado con anterioridad.

-¡Él es Atobe Keigo, mi nuevo amigo!- exclamó alegremente señalando al chicos de cabellos grisáceos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Atobe-kun- el padre se levantó de su puesto a saludar al menor con un apretón de manos.

-Al contrario, el gusto es mío, señor.

Todos se ubicaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer. Ya era tarde y pronto tendrían que ir al living a abrir obsequios. Keigo estaba acostumbrado a comer platillos de primera clase, preparados por los mejores chefs del mundo, por lo cual lo descolocó un poco la simpleza de la comida que le sirvieron. No obstante, al probarla, se dio cuenta que era deliciosa. Simple y barata, pero rica.

Los padres y amigos del chico dormilón no dejaban de analizar al joven. Era bastante educado y culto. Contestaba cortésmente a las preguntas que se le formulaban, y poseía buen tacto a la hora de realizar comentarios. Sí, les pareció un poco (harto) arrogante, pero también emanaba de él un carisma que imposibilitaba detestarlo.

-Y cuéntanos, Keigo-kun, ¿desde cuándo trabajas en la librería?-preguntó la señora Akutagawa.

-¿Disculpe?- eso sí que lo contrarió. ¿De qué le estaban hablando?

-Mi hijo dice que te conoció hace algún tiempo en la librería donde compra sus mangas. Dice que tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo allí. Me llama la atención que trabajes siendo tan joven…

-…- Keigo miró a Jiroh, quien con la mirada le decía que le siguiera el juego. Claro, ahora entendía por qué lo admitieron tan abiertamente. Su nuevo amigo había mentido, y ahora sus padres creían que se conocían desde hace tiempo. La situación le hizo un poco de gracia, y la verdad es que aclarar las cosas solo resultaría más embarazoso, por lo que decidió continuar con la 'historia'. –Ah, sí. Es que quise tener un poco de independencia, no depender siempre de mis padres para costear mis cosas. Llevo alrededor de tres meses en el lugar.

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos, teniendo un hijo tan responsable como tú- comentó el hombre.

-Supongo… "Ni siquiera sabía que los menores de edad pudieran trabajar, realmente"

-Se nota que es un buen chico que no se dedica a andar de vago como otros que conozco- comentó un chico de cabellos azulados y gafas, mirando a un joven de cabellos cereza y mirara zafiro, y a otro de cabellera castaña oscuro.

-¡¿A quién le dices vago?- hace ademán de lanzarse encima de Oshitari.

-Aaa, Shishido-san, no peleen en Navidad- intentó calmarlo un alto joven de cabellos platinados.

-¡Tú no eres mucho mejor, Yuushi! ¡Lo único que haces es estar sentado leyendo esas novelas cursis!

-Ah, qué noche más animada, ¿verdad, Atobe?- le dijo un sonriente Jiroh.

-…- A Atobe le pareció que estaba en una casa de locos, pero tenía razón, estaba bien animado el ambiente.

Terminada la cena, se reunieron en el living frente al árbol, decorado alegremente. Los dueños de casa se excusaron varias veces con Keigo por no tenerle obsequios, a lo que él respondió que no importaba, que con haberlo recibido era suficiente, después de todo, no había anunciado su visita con tiempo.

Ahora que ya no debían estar sentados a la mesa, y que ya se habían entregado y abierto los regalos, el chico millonario podía interactuar más libremente con los amigos de Jiroh. Le parecían chicos bastante peculiares. El de cabellos marrones, cuyo nombre era Shishido Ryoh, era un poco gruñón y agresivo, pero en el fondo parecía buen chico.

Ohtori Chotarou, el más alto, era el chico más bondadoso y amable que había conocido en su vida, y no se apartaba de Shishido.

El chico de cabellos azulados y gafas de abuelito*(1) se llamaba Oshitari Yuushi. Según Jiroh era un genio. En realidad de lo único que Atobe estaba seguro es que el chico le había metido mano en cuanta oportunidad había tenido, a lo que el joven millonario había respondido con miradas fulminantes.

Y por último, estaba Mukahi Gakuto. Un chico acrobático que daba unos saltos espléndidos. No paraba de brincar de un lado a otro. Keigo pensó seriamente si no tendría resortes en vez de huesos en las piernas. Parecía estar interesado en el 'tensai', pues cada vez que éste acosaba al peli plateado, el pelirrojo había golpeado y gritado improperios a Yuushi.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos, y los minutos en horas. El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes. Los seis jóvenes conversaron animosamente sobre sus gustos, sus experiencias en el tenis (resultó que todos practicaban este deporte), mientras comían dulces y snacks. Luego intercambiaron números telefónicos, e-mail, facebook, twitter y todo medio de comunicación masiva existente, con el chico millonario, para seguir en contacto. Unos momentos más tarde, el celular de Keigo comenzó a sonar.

-Con su permiso- se aleja un poco, mientras saca su teléfono de su bolsillo. Ve en la pantalla quién lo llama. Hastings*(2). Como lo supuso, se trataba de su mayordomo.

-/_¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede ahora, Hastings?/-_

_-/¡Keigo-bocchama! ¡Qué alegría escuchar su voz!/- _se escuchaban gimoteos al otro lado de la línea.

-_/ ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta efusividad… esta vez?/_

_-/¡Pero bocchama! ¿Cómo pregunta eso? ¡Son las tres de la madrugada! Usted salió a las ocho a, y lo cito, 'Dar un paseo breve'! ¡Ya habíamos pensado que le había ocurrido algo! ¡Tenemos a medio escuadrón de policía, fuerzas especiales y agentes del FBI buscándolo!/_

_-/…/- _El joven heredero puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se imaginaba a todo un escuadrón de agentes recorriendo la ciudad, entrando en las casas, mientras un grupo de helicópteros los sobrevolaba, alumbrando con sus faros. -_/¿Por qué no me llamaste en primer lugar? ¡Diles que ya no busquen! Estoy bien, en la casa de un amigo/_

_-/¿En casa de un amigo? ¡Oh, que felicidad, al fin hizo un amigo! ¡Buaaa! ¡Qué alegría!/_

_-/¡Ya basta, Hastings!/_

_-/S-sí. Disculpe mi arrebato, joven Atobe/_

_-/Y ¿qué? ¿Me vienen a buscar?/-_ preguntó un poco molesto. No quería marcharse aún.

_-/Eso me temo, joven, ¿dónde queda la residencia de su amigo?/_

_-/Pues… dame un momento/- _separa el aparato de su oído, y se dirige al castaño. –Jiroh, ¿dónde estoy?

-¡En mi casa! ¿No recuerdas?- todos se ríen ante la respuesta del dormilón.

-No, Jiroh, me refiero a la dirección exacta- rectificó pacientemente.

-Ah, jejeje, haberlo dicho antes.- dijo mientras tomaba un papel y escribía en él. –Ten.

-Gracias.- vuelve a su conversación telefónica, para entregar la información solicitada. Su mayordomo anuncia que estarán en el lugar en aproximadamente media hora.- *suspiro*

-¿Mh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que me vienen a buscar pronto.

-Buuu… ¿tan luego?-

-En realidad ya son las tres… no es precisamente temprano- dijo el tensai.

-En todo caso…

-¡Entonces disfrutemos al tope antes de que nos manden a dormir!- gritó Mukahi.

-¡Pero por supuesto!

De esta forma, los jóvenes se entretuvieron jugando con un juguete que el chico narcoléptico encontró entremedio de cachivaches: un Rubiks Revolution*(3). El señor y señora Akutagawa ya estaban cansados, así que se despidieron del joven millonario y se fueron a dormir, diciéndole a los otros que por favor se acostaran pronto.

Mientras el grupo de tenistas adolescentes estaban en pleno proceso de desquiciarse por lo monótono y exasperante que era escuchar 'Pasa el cubo, pasa el cubo', se escuchó el timbre, y un breve bocinazo. Era hora de que Keigo se marchara y los demás se fueran a acostar.

-Es tiempo de que Ore-sama vuelva a casa.- dijo levantándose del sofá, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Quién vino por ti? ¿No estaban tus padres en un viaje de negocios?- preguntó confundido, Jiroh, mientras abría la puerta.

-Así es. La última vez que Ore-sama habló con ellos estaban en Italia.

-¿Y entonces quién…?- la pregunta que Shishido comenzaba a formular quedó inconclusa. Al igual que sus amigos de toda la vida, puso los ojos en blanco, y sentía que su mandíbula llegaba hasta el piso. Todo esto al momento de ver la lujosa limusina estacionada frente a la casa.

-Jiroh, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- preguntó un shockeado Yuushi.

-Mmmh, creo que Atobe omitió una parte de la historia, jeje- rió nerviosamente el aludido.

-Ehhh… - el joven heredero observó sudando una gotita la reacción de sus nuevos amigos. –Fue agradable pasar este tiempo con ustedes. Espero nos veamos otra vez. Hasta pronto.- ya iba a subirse a su, eh, 'medio de transporte', cuando el dormilón lo detuvo. -¿Ore-sama puede ayudarte en algo?

-Algo así. Bueno, no tengo un regalo para ti, pero aun así quisiera darte algo- dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

-Ya te lo dije. No te preocupes por…- el chico más bajito se paró en puntillas y capturó los labios del menor*(4) en un tierno y fugaz beso, que les bastó para transmitir una infinidad de sentimientos y palabras no pronunciadas. Con solo ese tímido roce de labios sintieron como sus corazones se acompasaban, mientras sentían como una fuerza misteriosa los enlazaba, destinándolos a estar juntos por la eternidad. Al momento de romper el íntimo contacto, no necesitaron más que una mirada y una sonrisa para comprender que lo ocurrido poseía el mismo significado especial para ambos.

Por otro lado, y mientras los dos tórtolos se susurraban palabras de despedida, los otros cuatro chicos ya no podrían estar más sorprendidos ni con la boca más abierta. Dada la personalidad infantil de su amigo, creyeron que no lo verían hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta, por lo menos, dos años más.

-"¡Rayos! Jiroh, se me adelantó…"- pensó desilusionado, Oshitari.

-"¡Bien! Así Yuushi no podrá acercarse a Atobe"- pensó felizmente Gakuto.

-"…"- La mente de Shishido y Chotarou fue succionada por un agujero negro llamado impresión.

-_-_-_-_-_-Una hora después…

El joven heredero se encontraba cubierto por las sábanas en su cómoda y espaciosa cama, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de recordar ese dulce beso, ni sacarse de la cabeza a la personita que se lo dio. Sin resistirlo más, alcanzó su teléfono, que reposaba en un velador contiguo a la cama, y le mandó un SMS.

_-**Ore-sama está feliz de haber tenido la suerte de conocerte**_- la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-_**Suerte no. Destino. ^^**_

_-**Tienes razón**_

Porque era verdad. Fue el caprichoso destino el que planeo su encuentro, y que se preocupó de unirlos con un fuerte lazo de amor, que nada ni nadie podría romper. Los mayores podrían cuestionarlos todo lo que quisieran, pero eso no los separaría. Porque los sentimientos que los unían eran genuinos, no un mero impulso ni juego de la juventud.

_-**¿Te parece ir a comer con Ore-sama el Jueves?**_

_-**¡Encantado! ¡Nos vemos, entones, Kei-chan! :D**_

Atobe sonrió con ternura, y algo de reproche, debía admitir. ¿Ya le estaba poniendo apodos? Previo a caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, mandó un último texto.

_-**Te quiero**-_ apenas hubo enviado el mensaje, recibió la respuesta.

_-**¡Y yo te quiero quiero mucho mucho mucho a ti, Kei-chan! ^/^**_

Ambos sonrieron con dulzura. Definitivamente, no podrían haber recibido un mejor regalo de Navidad.

_**FIN **_

Aclaraciones:

*(1) Una amiga dice que las gafas de Yuushi parecen de abuelito xD. Cuando estaba escribiendo me acordé, y quise incorporarlo.

*(2) Decidí ponerle un mayordomo con ese apellido porque me gusta, y me recuerda al amigo inglés de Hércules Poirot, personaje de las novelas de Agatha Christie (soy aficionada a las novelas policiales xD). Lo puse como el típico mayordomo que ha servido a la familia toda su vida y que ha visto al joven heredero desde que nació, y que le emociona cada 'progreso' en la vida de éste :3

*(3) Es un juguete que salió como hace cuatro años ya. Se parece a un cubo Rubik (esos que tienen las caras de diferentes colores), pero este no se arma. Tiene seis botones para seis juegos diferentes, y la verdad es que hay gente que no lo compraría ni loca xD, pero cuando estás ociosa te envicia. Recordé su existencia porque mi prima tiene uno, y cuando fue a su casa me puse a jugar o.o

*(4) Recordar que Jiroh es mayor que Atobe por cinco meses. ¡Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley! (Nada que ver, pero extraño ese programa)

Notas finales: Si llegaron hasta aquí, en verdad que se merecen un suuuper abrazo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos =3. No, en serio, espero que no les haya resultado muy latero y extenso. Los one-shot no son mi especialidad, no sirvo para escribir cosas cortas (inicialmente no quería superar las 2000 palabras, pero ya ven qué pasó xD)

También espero que los personajes, en especial Atobe, no me hayan quedado muy OOC.

Dependiendo de si a alguien le gustó esto, tengo pensado escribir una secuela, porque aun me falta formalizar la relación de estos dos =3 Si no lo hice aquí fue porque precisamente quería evitar que se pensara su relación se basa en un arranque adolescente.

Y por último, si esto resultó un desastre, prometo que la próxima vez escribiré algo mejor. No me perdonaría no llegar a escribir alguna vez algo decente sobre estos dos.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o tomatazos, he por ahí algo llamado Review xD


End file.
